Mas allá de un sueño
by Sparkvirus
Summary: Crossover de varios generos. Una línea temporal diferente. Esta vez, las valientes protagonistas se enfrentaran a un nuevo enemigo, habrá batallas, romances y misterio. Reviews!


Un saludo a todos los lectores. Antes que nada, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han leído y disfrutado mis dos historias ya publicadas antes. Han pasado varios años desde que escribí un fic, pero han sido las constantes notificaciones de reviews positivos despues de todo este tiempo las que me motivaron, y pues espero no haber perdido el "talento" y sobre todo no decepcionarlos con esta nueva historia. Para que se den una idea, este fic es una nueva línea temporal, no tiene que ver con la serie o el manga, aunque claro, habrá elementos clave que no van a faltar. Algunos personajes los voy a extraer de otras series, pero claro, con su propia historia (los que leyeron "Deseo Inquebrantable" saben como manejo un crossover), pero la trama principal estará ligada a la historia de "Alundra", un videojuego que en lo personal es de mis favoritos. En este primer capitulo no hice mucho enfasis a la parte anterior a la torre de Tokyo por que ya todos conocemos de cajón quienes son las protagonistas. Y por ultimo, para gusto de unos y disgusto de otros, sigo manejando los nombres en español, por que me resultan más cómodos para leer y escribir. Sin más, los dejo con mi tercera historia, que la disfruten. No olviden los reviews.

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 1 – UN DESEO INESPERADO**

Una suave brisa de primavera arrancaba un par de hojas de un cerezo y las hacia volar como una gran manta que se extendía sobre la tierra. Un espectáculo, que aún por sencillo que pareciera, era muy agradable a la vista de una chica pelirroja. Sentada frente al patio de su casa y sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos, Lucy miraba con asombro como los pétalos eran arrastrados por la corriente de aire. Una chica soñadora sin duda. Hacía rato que el calor había desaparecido de su bebida, pero no había notado si quiera el cambio pues su atención estaba puesta en los pétalos, o quizá en algo más allá. Lucy se levantó y, dejando su taza a un lado, se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde te diriges hermanita? – se oyó una voz al otro lado del pasillo.  
- Hola Maciel, - contestó ella – voy a salir a dar un paseo.- sonrió.  
- ¿No será una excusa para ir a ver a un chico, verdad?- preguntó alguien más mientras asomaba su cabeza al pasillo con una gran expresión de sospecha.  
- Buenos días Cameo.- volvió a sonreir- Me sorprende que hoy se hayan levantado tan temprano a pesar de que no hay escuela.  
- ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta señoria!- exclamó con un tono de regaño.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Cameo.- intervino Maciel- No saldrás de esta casa si vas a ir con un mucha…

Antes de poder terminar la expresión dos fuertes manos cayeron sobre las cabezas de los chicos haciendo que se inclinaran. Saturno, su hermano mayor, mostrando una expresión seria y tranquila como siempre, mantenía a raya a sus otros hermanos.

- Recuerda no regresar tarde.- dijo él- No querrás que nuestra madre se preocupe.  
- Desde luego que no.- sonrió una vez más Lucy- Prometo regresar pronto.

Más tarde, mientras caminaba, Lucy pensaba en la clase de aventuras que podrían existir en alguna otra parte. "Ojalá mi vida fuera un poco más excitante" pensaba durante su caminata.

La torre de Tokio, inmensa, firme y elegante como siempre, se elevaba frente a Lucy. Ella intentó mirar a la cima, pero el sol era tan intenso que apenas podía ver algo de la parte superior. De pronto, una mano tocó su hombro, y el susto la hizo saltar y abandonar sus ideas de inmediato.

- No deberías mirar de esa forma al sol, podrías lastimarte los ojos.- le sonrió una chica de cabello largo y azulado.

Habían pasado solo un par de meses desde que Lucy fue transferida a su actual escuela, pero en ese lapso conoció a Marina y a Anaís, y aunque estudiaban en diferentes grupos, habían entablado una amistad como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y más aún, a pesar de verse en la escuela casi todos los días, Lucy se abrazó a Marina como si hubiesen pasado años desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

- Lamento llegar tarde.- dijo otra chica de cabello corto y lentes.  
- No te preocupes Anaís, acabamos de llegar.- contestó Lucy abrazándola de igual modo que a Marina.

Las tres amigas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a platicar lo que le había sucedido a cada una en el transcurso del día. Después de un rato, decidieron subir a la torre para dar un vistazo al paisaje.

Para ser un día sin escuela, la cima de la torre estaba más vacía que de costumbre. Solamente había un par de curiosos que trataban de adivinar la ubicación exacta de sus casas, una pareja que tomaba una taza de café sin decir nada y un encargado de limpieza tratando de arreglar el desorden provocado por unos niños durante la mañana. Lucy se adelantó a mirar. El cielo estaba completamente despejado. Algunas nubes se veían más allá de las montañas, y el sol estaba justo en su punto más alto. Marina y Anaís se colocaron a los lados de Lucy y observaron en silencio, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de cada una. Una vez más, Lucy estaba empezando a soñar con un mundo mágico, lleno de aventuras y cosas por descubrir. El tiempo parecía ir más lento.

De pronto, Lucy pudo ver a través del cristal, un pétalo de cerezo que viajaba suavemente dando círculos en el aire. Le pareció extraña la coincidencia y miró detenidamente el pétalo.

"_Ayúdennos" _

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué sucede Lucy? – preguntó Marina.  
- Esa voz… - murmuró Lucy.  
- ¿Voz? – preguntó Anaís - ¿A que te refieres Lucy?  
- Me pareció escuchar una voz. ¿De verdad no escucharon nada?

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente y luego respondieron con un gesto negativo. Por un momento, Lucy pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación, pero antes de poder olvidar lo sucedido, vio por la ventana como aparecían más pétalos de cerezo, y esta vez la voz era más fuerte y clara.

"_Por favor, ayúdennos. Las necesitamos…"_

- ¡Ahí está de nuevo! – gritó Lucy señalando los pétalos.

Aunque no dijeron nada, Anaís y Marina también percibieron la voz y miraron a donde apuntaba Lucy fervientemente. Los pétalos empezaron a arremolinarse en un solo lugar formando una pequeña esfera.

- No es posible… - dijo Anaís mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.  
- ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Marina asustada.

De la pequeña esfera de pétalos comenzó a surgir una luz, al principio muy tenue, y luego se disparó como un enorme flash de cámara. Las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por el gran resplandor.

"_Necesitamos su ayuda… guerreras mágicas"_

A pesar del resplandor, Lucy hizo un esfuerzo para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Más allá del cristal de la ventana, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y claramente largo, con un vestido blanco lleno de adornos hechos de cristal, unía sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza en señal de plegaria. Poco a poco el resplandor dejó de brillar. Lucy y sus amigas abrieron sus ojos de nuevo y notaron que ya no estaban en la torre de Tokyo, o al menos eso parecía. La luz había convertido todo su alrededor en un espacio totalmente blanco.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué era esa luz?

Marina miraba en todas direcciones asustada y un poco nerviosa. Obviamente, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡Anaís! ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – le preguntó mientras la sacudía del brazo – Tengo practica de esgrima mañana.  
- Temo que no lo sé Marina, estoy tan confundida como tú.- contestó tranquilamente, ajustándose los anteojos y analizando el lugar.  
- Lucy… - Marina se dirigió a ella pero notó que Lucy estaba de pie, inmóvil - ¿Lucy?

Al igual que esa mañana, cuando miraba el árbol de cerezas, la atención de Lucy estaba puesta en un solo punto. Frente a ella, la misma mujer que había visto durante el resplandor, se encontraba de rodillas, aún con sus manos unidas. Su cabello y vestido ondeaban delicadamente de un lado a otro. Marina y Anaís se acercaron a Lucy. Entonces, la mujer frente a ellas levantó la mirada y las observó con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Lucy en voz baja.  
- Mis queridas niñas, - empezó a hablar – mi nombre es Esmeralda, soy la princesa de Céfiro.  
- ¿Céfiro? – preguntaron las tres.  
- No tengo mucho tiempo, no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que hago. – la mirada en sus ojos era de preocupación y desconcierto – Mi tierra está siendo atacada. Necesitamos de su ayuda para acabar con este mal. Deben ir pronto con el maestro GuruClef, él les dirá que hacer.  
- ¿Es una broma? – dijo Marina - ¿De qué se trata esto?  
- Creo que trata de decirnos que necesita nuestra ayuda Marina.- contestó Anaís.  
- Entiendo lo que dijo, pero todo esto parece una locura. Si fuera cierto, que lo dudo mucho, ¿que podríamos hacer tres chicas como nosotras? Además, tenemos que regresar pronto a nuestras casas.  
- Ella tiene razón. – dijo Lucy, como si hubiera salido de un trance.  
- Lo ves Anaís, Lucy está de acuerdo conmigo.  
- Díganos como llegar con esta persona princesa.

Marina se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar lo que Lucy decía. "¿Realmente esta pensando que esto es en serio?" pensaba.

- Anaís, quieres decirle a Lucy que no diga esas cosas.- Marina seguía incrédula ante lo sucedido.  
- A decir verdad, yo también pienso que esto no es una broma. Solo mira a tu alrededor. Estabamos en la torre de Tokyo y de pronto estamos en este lugar tan extraño. No creo que se trate de un engaño.  
- Marina… - susurró Esmeralda. Todo rastro de duda desapareció al escuchar su nombre – Anaís… Lucy.  
- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – preguntó Lucy.  
- Se los pido desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mi pueblo corre un grave peligro. No nos abandonen.

La tranquilidad de aquel lugar se rompió de pronto. El suelo comenzó a sacudirse. De la blanca inmensidad que parecía no tener fin, comenzaron a formarse grietas. Lo que parecía un espacio interminable se convertía rápidamente en una habitación que se caía en pedazos. Las chicas se separaron y cayeron al piso por el movimiento.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – gritaba Marina a viva voz  
-¡Nos ha encontrado! – dijo Esmeralda mientras veía como la habitación se derrumbaba – ¡Pronto, tómense de las manos!

Arrastrándose por el piso, ellas hicieron lo que les ordenaba. La princesa juntó sus manos y sobre las chicas empezó a crecer una gran burbuja.

- Recuerden, deben ir con el maestro GuruClef, él las estará esperando. – dicho esto, su figura se desvaneció.

Mientras la burbuja crecía, se acercaba lentamente a ellas, pero antes de que las alcanzara, una enorme grieta negra se abrió en el suelo y Lucy cayó en ella. Anaís y Marina sujetaron sus manos e intentaron levantarla, pero las sacudidas eran cada vez más fuertes.

- ¡No te sueltes Lucy! – le gritaban sus amigas. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano y Lucy terminó cayendo en la grieta. - ¡LUUUCYYYYYY!

Marina y Anaís fueron absorbidas por la burbuja y ésta empezó a elevarse. El cuerpo de Lucy desapareció en un mar de sombras.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! – gritaba Marina- ¡Tenemos que regresar por ella!- decía mientras golpeaba la burbuja para intentar romperla.

La burbuja seguía elevándose y se desvaneció antes de que la habitación terminara por desaparecer.

* * *

En otro lugar, muy lejos de donde había comenzado la aventura de las chicas, un caballero de armadura plateada se acercaba a una habitación oscura.

- Mi señor, - dijo arrodillándose en la entrada de la habitación – me temo que aunque nuestros esfuerzos fueron muchos, la princesa Esmeralda ha conseguido traer a las legendarias guerreras mágicas a Céfiro.

Por un momento, no hubo respuesta ante el comentario del caballero, pero después, entre la oscuridad, sonó una risa que se convirtió en carcajada.

- ¿Guerreras mágicas? Hahaha – la voz era tétrica y algo distorsionada – Lo mejor que pudo conseguir la princesa de Céfiro son a tres niñas patéticas.  
- ¿Señor? – preguntó el caballero desconcertado.  
- Para ser la carta del triunfo de Esmeralda, no ha sido difícil encargarme de una de ellas. He conseguido separar a una de ellas del resto del grupo. Sin ella, la "leyenda" de las guerreras mágicas nunca se materializará.  
- Si lo que mi señor dice es cierto, solicito permiso para ir a buscar a esa chica y acabar con ella de inmediato.  
- ¡NO! – exclamó – Dejala.  
- Con todo respeto señor, no debemos subestimar a la princesa. Si dejamos que…  
- ¡He dicho que no! Las piezas están completas en el tablero y cada jugador ha hecho un movimiento. Vamos a ver cual es la siguiente jugada de Esmeralda. De cualquier manera, falta poco para que mi poder sea completo, y entonces, ni siquiera esas guerreras mágicas podrán detenerme y entonces volveré a ser una vez más el emperador de este mundo y todos harán mi voluntad… haha.. Muaa hahahaha  
- Como ordene, mi señor. – dijo el caballero antes de retirarse.

* * *

- ¡Lucy! – gritó Marina de golpe al despertar.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza llenó su cabeza. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido eran confusos. Miró a su alrededor y estaba en lo que parecía una habitación de una cabaña. Anaís se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Anaís…? – murmuró.  
- Marina.- contestó ella sonriendo – Me alegra que despertaras.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

Anaís desvió la mirada y agachó su cabeza. A juzgar por su expresión, lo que Marina recordaba no había sido un sueño.

- Me temo que no lo sé.- contestó Anaís – Hace un rato también desperté. Lo último que recuerdo es haber flotado en esa burbuja extraña. Después de eso mi mente está en blanco.  
- Quieres decir… que Lucy esta… - Marina comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado, pero Anaís negó con la cabeza.  
- Puede que no sepa donde esta, pero puedo sentir que se encuentra bien.

Marina la miró con duda, pero algo en su interior le hacía creer que verdaderamente Lucy se encontraba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, sujeto con fuerza la cobija que cubría sus piernas para aliviar el dolor en su corazón.

- Si tan solo no la hubiera soltado… - sollozó.  
- Por ahora, creo que lo más conveniente es buscar a ese tal GuruClef.- dijo Anaís mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus manos para tranquilizarla.  
- ¡Estas loca! – le reprochó Marina.  
- Se que no suena como una buena idea, pero ninguna de las dos sabe lo que esta pasando en realidad y estamos en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Lo mejor será tratar de averiguar algo para luego poder buscar a Lucy.

Aunque Marina no estaba muy de acuerdo, se dio cuenta de que Anaís tenía razón y por el momento tendría que confiar en las palabras de aquella extraña princesa. Ninguna de ellas tenía la menor idea de lo que les estaba esperando.

**** Fin del Capítulo ****

Y bien? Que les pareció este inicio? No muy original desde luego, pero la historia irá mejorando. No olviden dejar un review con felicitaciones, quejas, jitomatazos, sugerencias, etc... todo es bienvenido. Saludos.


End file.
